In general, the dynamic range of an image may indicate a range that can represent the luminance from the dark portion to the bright portion in the image.
An electronic device can adjust the dynamic range of an image by adjusting pixels representing brightness of the image such as luminance. The electronic device may capture and synthesize two or more images with different amounts of exposure to thereby improve the dynamic range of the image. Such an image with an improved dynamic range is referred to as a high dynamic range (HDR) image.